All in red
by Gojisbon
Summary: Esta historia cuenta lo que sucede tras el capitulo 2x18 de El Mentalista. Van Pelt y Rigsby pasan por los peores momentos de su vida, Lisbon tiene que lidiar con la nueva jefa... Y además seguir resolviendo casos como equipo.
1. Capítulo I

Las dos mujeres iban en el ascensor, que parecía tardar una eternidad en bajar.

La joven y hermosa agente, Grace Van Pelt, no podía parar de llorar. Teresa Lisbon, a su lado, no sabía que hacer para consolarla.

Lisbon iba pensando en Jane, en menudo lio la había metido obligándola a bajar en el ascensor con una llorosa Van Pelt.

Por fin Lisbon se decidió a ayudar a su compañera, y se acercó a ella, dándole un abrazo. Van Pelt se sobresaltó, pues su superiora no solía mostrar esos gestos de "debilidad", pero se lo agradeció en silencio.

El trayecto llegó a su fin, y ambas mujeres se separaron.

Van Pelt ya se alejaba hacia su coche, cuando Lisbon se le acercó por detrás.

-Grace, vente a mi casa yo te llevo. No creo que sea bueno que conduzcas así, y menos que pases la noche sola.

Van Pelt aún se sorprendió más al oir estas palabras de boca de Lisbon. Después de todo, no era tan fría como siempre queriá aparentar.

Van Pelt aceptó la oferta, pues aunque no quería entrometerse en la vida de su compañera, sabía que ella tenía razón. Ambas se dirigieron al coche de Lisbon y montaron, sin intercambiar palabra. Sin quererlo había surgido entre las dos un gran vínculo.

*

-Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing- sonó el teléfono de Lisbon en medio de la noche.

Al instante Lisbon se despertó y se apresuró a responder la llamada, pues no quería que ahora que, por fin, Van Pelt había conseguido dormirse tras haber estado desahogándose y hablando con ella durante horas, se despertara.

-Lisbon.

-Hey, Lisbon.¿Te he despertado?- se trataba de Jane. ¿Qué querría ahora?

-No, que va. Suelo pasar todas las noches despierta, creeme, ¡se descansa mucho más!- respondió ella irónica.

-Detecto cierto sarcasmo en tu voz...

-Sí, así yo también soy medium.

-¿Estás de buen humor, eh?

-No me gusta que me despierten en medio de la noche, ¿sabes? Y menos si es para nada.

-Para nada no... ¿Qué tal te fue con Van Pelt? Mal de amores, supongo...

-¡Eres un...! Me dejaste sola, no sabía que hacer.

-Bueno, pensé que a ambas os vendría bien algún acercamiento, y bueno, hablar de amor también.

-¿Y tú que sabes de mi vida amorosa?- preguntó Lisbon, picada.

-Esa era la parte menos importante, pero ya que lo preguntas, tengo acceso a tu mente.

-Sí, ya, y yo soy Victoria Beckham.

-No, eres más guapa. Pero eso da igual, volvamos a lo esencial. ¿Qué hiciste con Van Pelt?

-Pues me la traje a casa. Estaba destrozada, no podía dejar que se quedara sola...

-Hiciste bien, eres una buena persona.

Se hace un silencio momentáneo, y Lisbon se sonroja.

-¡Ah! Te sonrojaste.

-Mentira. Y encima, ¿tú que sabes, si no me estás viendo?- contestó ella enojada.

-Te conozco demasiado bien... Por cierto, me acaba de llamar Hightower. Me dijo que te llamara a ti y a los demás. Tenemos nuevo caso; un asesinato doble.

-Vale, no es John el Rojo.

-Pasas demasiado tiempo conmigo, te estás quedando con mis "poderes". ¡No es justo, me los estás robando!- se oye una leve risa, por parte de Lisbon- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Si hubiera sido él habrías empezado la conversación por ahí.

-Bueno, avisa tu a Van Pelt- dijo Jane, con un tono menos jovial.

-Jane, no lo he dicho por ofender, lo sabes.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Adiós, voy a llamar a Rigsby y a Cho.- cortó el la comunicación.

Lisbon se quedó pensando. No había sido su intención molestarle, pero no había podido evitar decirlo.

Se acercó hacia el otro sofá, donde Van Pelt dormía apaciblemente. No quería despertarla, pero de bía hacerlo.

-Van Pelt.- susurró, mientras la golpeaa suavemente en el hombro.

Ella se sobresaltó.

-¿Lisbon? Oh, no me digas que me he quedado dormida en la oficina...

Lisbon le refrecó la memoria:

-No. Has dormido aquí, en mi casa.

-Cierto. Perdón por las molestias, y bueno... muchas gracias por todo, nunca lo olvidaré.

-No ha sido nada - contestó Lisbon, de nuevo ruborizándose.- Tenemos un nuevo caso.

-Vaya... Eso es lo que menos me gusta de esta profesión, que te pueden despertar a cualquier hora.- dijo, con un amago de risa.

Por lo menos, se lo tomaba con humor.


	2. Capítulo 2

-Bueno chicos, aquí tienen los informes del caso.- dijo Hightower, extendiéndole una carpeta a cada uno, pero sin embargo, le quedó una en la mano.

-Yupi, caso de gays...- dijo Cho, que ya había comenzado a leerlo.

-¿Algún problema agente Cho?- preguntó Hightower, con una voz fría.

Cho notó que Lisbon le hechaba una mirada recriminante, así que se guardó para si mismo la respuesta que iba a darle, ya que no quería meter a Lisbon en problemas y contestó:

-No. Simplemente, son más complicado, ya que los superiores nos meten prisa para resolverlo.

Hightower le miró con cara de poco amigos y dijo:

-¿Y su amigo, Rigsby?¿Dónde está?

En ese momento, Jane que había permanecido fuera de la conversación intervino.

-Eh, Rigsby se encontraba muy mal. Me tomé la libertad de decirle que se quedara en casa... ¿no pasa nada, no?- dijo, poniendo una de sus angelicales sonrisas, que si bien con Lisbon no servían de mucho, esta vez logró que tranquilizaran a Hightower.

-No, tranquilo. Pero quiero que la agente Van Pelt le mantenga al corriente de todo. Se dividirán en dos grupos; Jane y Lisbon, vosotros por un lado, y Rigsby, Van Pelt y Cho por el otro, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero...- comenzó a protestar Lisbon.

-No hay peros que valgan, ¡a trabajar! Este caso debéis resolverlo rápido.

-A eso me refería, ya empezamos...- dijo Cho por lo bajo.

-¿Perdón, agente Cho?

-Nada, señora.

-Así me gusta.- dijo, mientras abandonaba la habitación.

-Tranquilo, Cho.- dijo Jane.

-Estoy tranquilo.

-No, no lo estás. Ahora mismo te gustaría pegarle un puñetazo en la nariz, ¿verdad?

-Sí que eres bueno...- dijo Cho retirándose también.

Van Pelt le siguió, pues Cho estaba en su grupo de trabajo y debian comenzar ya a investigar. Lisbon y Jane se quedaron solos. Nadie habló durante varios segundos, pero después Lisbon rompió el silencio:

-A mi no me engañas poniendo esa sonrisita de niño bueno, ¿sabes? Así que dime donde está Rigsby.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?

-Sí, ¡ya!- dijo malhumorada.

-Bueno, vale, no te pongas así fiera...

-No me llames fiera, y ¡habla!

-Pues Rigsby... se murió su padre.

-Mentira.

-Vale, te diré la verdad... Cuando le llamé no podía articular dos palabras seguidas. Parece ser que tras lo de Van Pelt se fue por ahí toda la noche, y bueno, acabó como acabó... No puedes culparle, pobre muchacho.

-¿Intentas conmoverme?

-No creo que seas tan dura, Lisbon. ¿Tú querías que Hightower le viera así? Y bueno ya si le viera Grace... ¿Sabes que fue ella la que rompió con él? Si lo supiera se culparía a si misma, y no es justo.

-¿Y desde cuando eres tu tan justo?

-Lisbon...

Lisbon abandonó la habitación sin decir más, y se dirigió al despacho de Hightower. Una vez delante de la puerta llamó.

-Adelante.- dijo la pausada voz de su jefa.

Lisbon entró y se plantó delante de Hightower, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y sin saber muy bien por donde empezar.

-¿Y bien, agente Lisbon?

-Con todos los respetos, señora, pero no creo que sea conveniente que Rigsby y Van Pelt trabajen juntos en este momento. No debería haberlos puesto juntos en el equipo.- dijo, lanzándose de cabeza a la piscina.

-Yo siempre hago lo más conveniente, agente Lisbon. No habrá ningún cambio, los equipos se quedarán como están.

-Pero...

-Vaya a trabajar.-dijo cortándola, exactamente de la misma manera que lo había hecho hacía ya varios minutos.

Lisbon salió del despacho de su jefa, enfadada y mirando al suelo, por lo que no se enteró de que Patrick Jane se encontraba justo delante de ella, e irremediablemente chocó contra él.

-Auch.-dijo Jane.

Lisbon levantó la mirada, y al ver lo que había sucedido, dijo, completamente avergonzada:

-Jane, lo siento...

-No pasa nada. ¿Qué, la jefa no te dio lo que querías, no?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, ellos no deberían trabajar juntos.

-¿Cómo..

-...lo sabía? Acceso a tu mente ya sabes.

Lisbon, irritada por su compartamiento haciéndose siempre el superior respecto a los demás siguió su camino, en silencio.


End file.
